A Lost but Wandering Soul
by BlackaddictReader
Summary: Bella is a wandering soul, meaning she dies but is reincarnated over and over again. In this life time Bella gained a new power or maybe a curse, but either way she is not a normal human, she can take away your happiness with just one look.Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEPS**

**THIS IS A NEW STORY THAT I JUST ALL OF A SUDDEN THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING.**

**SO YESTERDAY NIGHT 12-15-09 I SPENT FROM 9:00 P.M. TO 11:30 P.M. WORKING ON THIS.**

**SO IF IT SUCKS AGAIN LIKE I ALWAYS SAY IN INTRO'S I'M SORRY!!**

**SOOOOOO NOW THAT I WASTED YOUR TIME!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

A Lost but Wandering Soul

Carlisle P.O.V

Thursday 2010* - 2:30 p.m.

"Be caleful alright Carlisle. Be back soon." Esme said following me as i walked out the front door. It has been a month since my last hunt and i didn't want to take any chances.

kissing my cheek one last time she smiled one last time and whispered

"i love you." and walked back into the house

"Love you too, see you Saturday." i replied then turned around to walk into the forest, i was going to colorado they have a mountain lion problem.

Edward was quite upset when i told the family that i was going to colorado, he has been craving some mountain lion blood, but hasn't had any luck when hunting around forks.

As soon as i entered the safety of the forest i started running.

When i passed a fox eating a rabbit, i oddly enough had a chill run down my spine. I wasn't superstitious, but as i entered idaho i still couldn't shake off the feeling. It didn't feel like doom but more like an unavoidable thing was going to happen, but i just don't know what it is.

=0..0=

Just a little after 8 A.m. on Friday morning, the air was fresh and had a woodsy smell, but i preferred my woods better, I'm a little biased.

After jogging, i didn't feel like running i wanted to see some nature, i came to a spot that the family usually started from.

I looked around took a deep breath tasting the smells in the air, and opened my senses and focused on the sounds.

Then i ran.

=*o*=

i just finished my third lion when i caught the scent of blood, human blood. I was in control, but it just struck me odd that a human would be this deep in the forest, not many people would have either the confidence or patience to make it down here.

With my curiosity at it's peek, I followed the scent for about a mile before it was just a couple of 30 feet away from me, but the actual human was hidden from me, behind a thick fern that i could only see specks of what was behind it.

I quietly jumped over the fern and landed soundlessly on the other side.

What i saw there made my eyes hidden, here in this dangerous part of the forest, probably the deepest part of the forest was a...was a teenage girl about 15 or 16 from the looks of it, but that was only part of the reason for my reaction. As far as i could tell she was fine or at least some what ,but it was her posture, she was on the ground hugging her knees to her chest with her head tucked in the valley her knees created. I could tell she was a awake because of her heart beat but if it wasn't for my enhanced hearing i would have believed her to be asleep, her breathing pattern was very much alike the sleeping pattern a large percent of humans have during the night.

They where deep and evenly paced not a single breath faster than the last.

I silently cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak but the girl beat me to it.

"Go away." Was all she whispered. I couldn't tell whether or not she was talking to me or just something she was thinking about.

"Are you hurt?" I asked softly, i didn't want to scare her and i didn't know if the sound of my voice would frighten her.

"Go Away." Was again all she whispered in that same broken voice but with more demand, so i knew that she was talking to me.

_'How did she know i was here?'_ i thought to myself, still staring at the, i assumed, lost girl.

"I'm a doctor, i can help if your hurt, are you lost?" I pressed wanting to know the cause of this young girl's broken voice, it was full of obvious pain and hurt.

she sighed and said:

"Go away please, leave me alone." in a louder but still a sad and broken tone.

"Are you lost or hurt, What's your name?" I continued to ask even though i knew that the only thing the girl wanted from me was to leave, but i knew that if i left now..if i left her here in this forest, with the memory of her voice always broken, full of pain hurt and despair as if she was on the verge of crying ... i knew it would always haunt me.

I knew i simply had to help in anyway i could.

"I can help, I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name little thing." i said when she didn't answer me.

she swallowed loudly and said

"Please,please just leave me alone and go. Go away please!." she still was whispering but her voice had a new edge.

She was pleading, i quickly realized. I took a hesitant step forward

"At least tell me your name, little thing. That's all i ask of you, if you don't want to answer any of my other questions just please answer this one, what is your name?" i practically begged trying to get any information about this girl.

she took a deep ragged breath then let it out noisily. She then took another one but instead let it out slowly.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but i prefer Bella." she said, lifting her head up from it's resting place.

when she was finished talking her head was all the way up now, but her eyes where still closed.

"Bella..Can i" was all i got out before i was interrpted.

"No..you can't help me. No one can! Can please just leave me alone!." she said her voice no longer a whisper but still fairly shushed.

I would have answered, I should have answered, but i couldn't...for the first time in my life as a vampire..i froze and not on my conscious like i would have, but i froze because i was shocked. Not just shocked but horrified but not for myself.

Isabella's eyes...are a dark brown, almost black, but that's it, their blank*...as if she had no...no soul.

No life.

_'Who is this girl?' _I thought to myself as i slowly regained ability to move and the shock was also slowly drifting away.

Isabella, her eyes never leaving mine, then stood up and faced me.

And waited for me to speak.

_'Who..or What is this girl?' _i thought once more.

* * *

**okay i know i should have updated some of my other stories but, i needed to type this down. i read a vampire story where one of the main characters friend was an old soul and i was struck with an idea for a story.**

**I always try and write something that hasn't been done over and over again and I'm not sure if this kind of story line has.**

**So if you have read a story similar to this one (or the up coming chaps) could you tell me!!!**

**

* * *

**

OKAY THE LITTLE star thinf yea that * after 2010 was there for me to tell you guys that i put 2010 because i thought it would be really stupid to put 2009 when it is over in (checks calendar) like 15 becuase the story will have chapter set back in time.

And the second one, if you dont understand im going to try and find a picture then post it on my profile!

* * *

**SOOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! READ AND REVIEW!!!! p.s. if you find mistakes can you tell me**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY! SO CHAPTER 2 IS NOW UP... WELL NO DUH BUT YEAH**_

_**SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE BUT IT WAS HARD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER**_

* * *

**A Lost but Wandering Soul**  
**Bella P.O.V**  
**Age: 9 turning 10**  
**Year: 2002**

You know how every little kid is always the first one awake on his or her birthday and they run to their parents room yelling 'It's my birthday, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!'  
Yeah, that's not me. My mother say's my hate for this 'marvelous day', her words not mine, is really weird. Even for me.  
But then again I am currently hiding under the cabinet in the bathroom and away from my mother and father, so I really shouldn't disagree.  
They want to take me to a fancy shmancy restaurant, what makes it even worst than the place is that they're making me wear a dress!  
So not cool! I can only imagine me stepping on the dang thing and doing countless face plants.  
"Isabella you have ten seconds to get your butt down here now!" brought me out of my thoughts, it was my mother losing the last straw of her patience.  
_'Might as well get it over with'_ I thought in defeat opening the door and awkwardly started to get out. It was easier to get in then out, I didn't hit my head going in.

"Ow!" I muttered my eye's watering quickly. I was still rubbing my head when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

Seeing me rubbing head Renée asked giggling a bit, "Do I want to even know?"

Blushing and looking stubbornly down to the floor I muttered loud enough for them to hear, "No not really." Which then caused Renée to go into a laugh fit.

Shaking his head at Renée lovingly, Charlie turned to me and smiled softly," Go upstairs and change please, we have reservation."

"Ugh," I stomped my foot and turned around and back up the stairs, as I walking I yelled down "Fine I will but I won't enjoy a single second of it!" and then I just grumbled to myself.

"Oh that's the spirit sweetheart!" Renée yelled. You could still hear the laugher in her voice.

"Ugh stupid dress, stupid pink dress," I opened the door to my room and when I saw the dress I yelled, "Stupid pink frilly nilly dress!"

The adults downstairs heard me, they laughed.

My eye's pricked with tears; they tend to do that when I get angry. Which I hate every much.

I walked to my bed after closing the door and glared at the dress. It was a light pink with the middle of the dress being cut off with a black sash and upper part had a few black Pokka dots*.

I took a step forward like if I moved to fast the dress would come alive and then eat me, Pssh yeah right I wish.

My head started to hurt a bit but not that much, like a little tiny headache but I just passed it off because I haven't eaten anything since 2:30pm and it was 7 something now.

Shaking my head to get rid of the discomfort in my head I walked to the bed and reached my hand to pick up the dress only to crumble in on myself on the floor.

My breath came in short pants and huffs and my head felt like it was rapidly being crushed by something. My eyes went all fuzzy and I couldn't understand what was happening. The pain in my head got worse and worse, my eyes started to blur with unshed tears, I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, just more pants. My eyes started acting funny, as I looked down to the blurry floor (a result from the unshed tears) the edges of what I was seeing where developing a black border. The more I looked thrashing my head side-to-side, wincing because of the pain, was being overpowered by black. It was like a battle between the two, and black was winning. My breath began to slow and it was getting harder to get enough air into my lungs. The black was almost all over now just a bit of color left. Then it was all black, I couldn't even hear my pant for air anymore. It felt like a terrifying solitude that I didn't want.

Just as I thought that the pain wouldn't…or couldn't get any worse; it did. I couldn't hear it but I knew that I let a blood-curling scream; I felt it in my throat.

Everything I was feeling, every emotion I had stirring in me, fear, sadness, anger happiness…everything, left me for half a second. But it was enough for myself to realize that for as long as I shall live; I will never forget the feeling of not feeling anything, as odd as that may sound. The feeling of being void of anything, the numbness as it consumed very cell in my body with lightning speed. That will always be etched into my mind. And just as fast as the pain started, it ended. The pain, the blackness all of it, gone like it never even appeared.

I stayed on the floor like a ball, hugging my knees to myself for a bit. Waiting to see that the pain wouldn't attack again, when it didn't I took a nervous glance, the black wasn't there but my parents where.

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie asked the same time Renée said "I didn't think the dress was that bad." Both wearing a concerned look. Not to alarm them any further I change my seating position until I was sitting on my butt with my legs crossed and smiled timidly to both,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scream," I looked down to make up an excuse "I uh… I guess it was just worse to look at up close than from a distance."

The chuckles were filled with relief, " oh Bella, you really are a piece of work. Get dressed or we might be late." Renée said walking out of the room with Charlie trailing behind her, but faltered when his foot his the threshold of the room. He turned around and said in a caring voice, " I'm glad your okay, and I'll bring a water bottle to the car for your throat."

"Thanks daddy." I said giving him a smile and giggling a bit when Charlie started blushing. He muttered a don't mention it and left the room.

=O..O=

I set the comb down and place the black glittery headband in my hair right behind my ears. I stepped back and looked at myself in the mirror. I flattened the dress down, glaring a bit when it just puffed up again and walked out of my room. I sort of paid attention to what Charlie and Renée where saying to me when I got down stairs or when we got in the car and Charlie buckled me in and kissed my forehead. I was thinking about the 4 minutes I was in unrestricted pain, or at least I thought it was unrestricted pain.

When Charlie and Renée left the room I looked to my alarm clock and saw that it was only 7:46pm. When I entered the room it was only 7:42pm.

Wow it seemed like time went on and on moving at a snails pace but it was only in my mind.

I heard Charlie ask me if I wanted water, remembering why he brought the bottle of water with him in the first place, I breathed in a quite ragged breath and said in what I hoped was a happy tone, yes.

"We're here!" Renée exclaimed.

The restaurant was worse then I feared* it was all fancy and just like a 10 in the ugh factor.

The next hours passed in a blur, we got out table ordered ate and Charlie somehow got the restaurant to sing me 'happy birthday' and I blushed at the end when the whole place started clapping.

We're home now; I fell asleep on the way back and when we arrived Renée woke me up.

So here I'm standing in the living room with my eye's closed hearing Charlie and Renée move around whispering and giggling.

"Okay Bella we're almost done here, just getting the finishing touches."

"Uh huh take your time." I said, I really didn't care for the gift right now; I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Okay honey you can open your eyes… just …about…now!" Charlie said taking off my blindfold and moved aside.

My eyes widened as I looked at the scene in front of me. There was a brand new bike; my first bike fell apart a while back. And then there was a bunch of new clothes and a couple of books and some new notebooks too. But what caught my eyes and held them was the plush panda. I walked up to it and touched it's soft fur, I picked it up and snuggled it.

"Do you like them." Renée asked. I turned around and said,

"Thank you so much for teddy!"

"Teddy? What about the other stuff?" Renée asked stunned.

Shrugging I replied, "They're nice too."

"You are so weird Bella." Charlie said laughing.

Blushing, I yawned and said, "yeah I guess."

"I'm going to get your bed ready okay, look at the rest of your gifts sweetie" Renée said giving me a hug and kissing my forehead.

"So your named the panda teddy?" Charlie said coming to sit on the couch that sat right behind the coffee table where all the presents where.

"Yeah…so what presents did you get me." I asked coming around the table to sit next to Charlie.

"Uh the bike and 'Teddy'-"

"Mr. Teddy" I interrupted

"Uh…okay the bike and Mr. Teddy, and the notebooks."

Hmm the things I liked the most are from my dad. He came through once more tonight.

"Bella your bed's ready!" Renée called.

"Okay! I'll be right up!" I answered as I stood up, I turned to help Charlie up but he shook his head and said,

"I'm going to stay down here for a bit."

"Oh okay then." I said walking towards the steps but stopped when Charlie called out to me. I walked back to Charlie where he told me to turn around and lift up my hair. I did as asked and felt something cold touch my neck a second later I heard a clasp close.

I looked down and saw it was a heart shaped locket, it looked familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen it before.

"It was your grandmother's." Charlie said answering my unspoken question.

Granny Swan was what I used to call her. I haven't thought about her since she died 4 years ago.

"But why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"Because she told me and your mother, that when she may die she would like this necklace to be giving to you. Her last wish Bella, she loved you very much." Charlie said. I loved my granny too she was always so happy and just full of life. Whenever I slept over at her house we would go outside and just stare at the stars and when I was starting fall asleep she would take me to the room she had for me and sing me to sleep.

Tears clouded my eyes again as I thought about her, with teddy still in the crook of my left arm I raised my right and held onto the heart.

"Thank you." I whispered

"It's no big deal," he muttered back, going to the couch and turning on the TV.

He was wrong though; it was a big to me. Granny was like my best friend even if I was 6 back then, she didn't treat like a baby or talking to me like I could understand 'big' words, she was real with me.

I went over to Charlie and kissed his cheek and hugged him, but then pulled back after a second.

"Goodnight." I said quickly and rushed up the stairs, running past Renée who yelled a goodnight baby and I went to my room.

I locked the door and changed out of the dress and into my blue plaid pajamas with one hand.

When I was done I went to the mirror and opened my right hand slowly, wincing the more my hand stretched open.

It was burned…somehow I burned my hand without fire . I thought back to downstairs where I hugged Charlie; I let go of the necklace to squeeze him closer but I felt a zap run through my body. But that didn't make me pull away like I did. I felt something inside of that zap or whatever it was but I didn't like it, it was like an emotion or something; but it wasn't my own.

Trying to shake the thoughts out of my head, I looked back at the mirror. Looking at the burn, I didn't know how to explain it but all of a sudden there was an air of anticipation, but not the good kind. There was an ominous feel to the burn. I looked at my face and noticed my eyes first; they were red from the tears earlier before but there was also something different about them I just couldn't tell what it was.

I sneaked out of my room and heard my parents taking in the living room as I headed to the bathroom. I cleaned and added that weird smelly lotion for cuts and bandaged it up. Years of falling down and going to the doctors, you learn a thing or two.

Back in my room I walked to bed crawled under the covers, and when I was going to turn off the lights I saw Mr. Teddy, I reached over and clutched onto him tightly then turned off the lights and fell asleep.

My last thought was _'what's going to happen next?'_

* * *

**HEY SO THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER IT WAS A KIND OF FLASHBACK THING. IT WAS JUST SO YOU CAN GET TO KNOW BELLA BETTER.**

**THE * THINGS ARE TO LET YOU KNOW I WILL BE POSTING UP PICTURES OF THOSE THINGS AND I FOUND A GOOD EXAMPLE TO REPRESENT BELLA'S EYES FROM CHAPTER ****1**

**SO SORRY IF IT SUCKED!!! AND CHAPTER 3 WILL RESUME WITH ANOTHER FLASHBACK THING LIKE THIS ONE BUT HALF WAY THROUGH OR LESS IT WILL GO TO PRESENT TIME!**

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Please Read

******I've come to terms, that I'm not going to finish a majority of my stories, so because of this I shall be posting a chapter what is titled summary/overview where I tell you what i had planned for the story. **

**Stay tuned for the Summary/Overview for this story. I'm sorry for those who genuinely enjoyed my**** stories. I just can't write what i'm not passionate about.**

**In my years of reading fanfic, I've seen people put their stories up for..adoption? **

**If any of you are interested in adopting one of my stories, please don't be shy. just send me a direct message or even mention your desire in a review. (please be logged in though, so I can contact you later) I'm sure we can work out an arrangement. **

**The stories that I plan to finish are I'm Mute, Let Me Help, and Can You Be There? **


End file.
